Debajo de la Cama
by anita675
Summary: CAPITULO UNICO. Las cosas pueden malinterpretarse, y aun más cuando eres una semivampira metida debajo de la cama de tus abuelitos. ¿Y Emmett? Pues... él siempre estará alli para poner los nervios de puntos a cualquuiera. PASEN Y COMENTEN!


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a , yo solo los utilizo para efecto de esta historia.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

**Debajo de la cama**

¿Dónde estás pelota? Ya va a saber tío Emmett lo que una semi vampira puede hacer, nadie se mete con mi juguete favorito y vive para contarlo, me preguntó dónde habrá caído. Ya revise la habitación de mis tías y tíos, la ex habitación de mi papi y solo me resta la habitación de mis abuelitos. Sé que debo tocar para entrar pero aún nadie me ha explicado que debo hacer cuando la puerta esta abierta y ellos no están, creo que al final entrare después de todo solo será unos minutos y mi pelota debe estar allí. Ya verá tío Emmett, ya verá.

Tan pulcra como cada vez que vengo, me preguntó que harán mis abuelitos durante la noche, se supone que no duermen seguramente deben aburrirse muchísimo. Quizás uno de estos días se lo pregunte, ni siquiera se lo he preguntado a mis papis.

¿Baño? No, nada. ¿Detrás de muebles? No, tampoco. ¿Repisas? No, menos. Creo que el único lugar que me queda por revisar es debajo de la cama, quizás haya rodado y colocado allí. Es una suerte ser pequeña y poder caber debajo de la cama, por lo menos no hay bichos raros, algunos zapatos, algo de polvo y ¡Sí, la tengo! ¡Mi pelota favorita! El color rosado y la figura de Barney sonriéndome la hacen tan especial, por mucho que tío Emmett diga que el dinosaurio es gay, no me importa. ¿Qué significará ser gay? Se lo preguntare al tío en cuanto salga de la cama.

Oh no. Mis abuelitos ya llegaron y están subiendo las escaleras, sus voces lo anuncian y no puedo salir a menos que quiera ser descubierta. Tendré que permanecer un buen rato y cuando estén distraídos escabullirme de allí cuando antes, no quiero ser castigada.

-Esme, no fue culpa mía – escuché mientras me abrazaba a mí pelota, la limitada visión solo era capaz de captar los zapatos negros del abuelo y las botas café de la abuela – Sabes cómo son todas las enfermeras – parece que discuten me preguntó porque. - ¿Qué me dices del nuevo doctor? Alonso Díaz

-Me acompañaba mientras salías de tu consulta, Carlisle – Escuché a mi abuelita paseándose por la habitación mientras mi abuelito movía un pie, parece que está inquieto – Es amable.

-¿Amable? – Me suena ese tono, es parecido al que usa mi papi cuando Jacob está con nosotros – Esme, estaba coqueteando contigo. – "Coquetear" ¿Por qué le molestará eso a mi abuelito? ¿Quién es Alonso Díaz? Me quedo calladita ya que mi abuelo se acaba de sentar en la cama hundiéndola levemente

-¿Celos? – Se está riendo, no lo entiendo que tiene de gracioso esa palabra – Carlisle – abrazo aún más mi pelota ya que mi abuelita se está acercando hasta mi abuelito – Por muy guapo que sea el señor Díaz – Qué extraño ¿Desde cuándo tenemos perritos gruñones? – Tranquilo. No pienso dejarte por nadie, te amo y lo sabes.

Mejor me salgo o terminaré aplastada por el peso de ambos. Dudo mucho que se hayan quedado dormidos y parece que comen chicles, en fin, ya tengo mi preciada pelotita y ahora debo ir cobrar cuentas con mi tío Emmett.

Vamos Nessie, hay que salir de la habitación de los abuelitos sino quieres ganarte un castigo y debo hacerlo de forma muy cuidadosa. Solo unos pasitos más y estaré fuera de la habitación.

-Oh no – susurré al tiempo que la melodía de Barney sonaba. ¿Mencione que la pelotita era musical? – Silencio.

-¿Nessie? – Preguntaron a mi espalda. Lentamente me gire y pude ver a mis abuelitos visiblemente sorprendidos por mi presencia. Siento mis mejillas teñirse de rojo al notar que mi abuelito tiene la camisa abierta y mi abuelita tiene el cabello desordenado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta mi abuelita

-Bueno, yo… - intente excusarme mientras les muestro mi pelota – buscaba mi pelota… tío Emmett la arrojo del piso de abajo y cayó debajo de su cama. Y yo… la busque cuando… cuando – Les observó y solo atino a exclamar una frase que vi en la televisión - ¡Estaban jugando a la mamá y el papá! – grite mientras salía de la habitación riendo. A lo lejos pude escuchar una risotada de mi tío Emmett.

En cuanto termine de bajar hacia las escaleras solo atino a colocarme al lado de mi tío Jasper y tía Alice para ver televisión. Observó que mi papi me mira sonriendo levemente, quizás sea un buena idea preguntarle ahora después de todo no me gusta quedarme con las dudas.

-Papi –Habló y al parecer mi papi ya ha leído mi mente porque su expresión palidece - ¿Qué hacen los abuelitos en las noches? ¿Se aburren?

_Edward_

¿De dónde saca tantas preguntas? Debo admitir que reí mucho al leer los confundidos pensamientos de Carlisle y Esme pero esto es realmente difícil. Además, no soy yo quien debe contestar ese tipo de preguntas.

-Linda, no crees que esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a tus abuelitos – respondió él consciente que cualquier palabra mal formulada sería objeto de más preguntas.

-Por dios hermanito – habló Emmett con una sonrisa en el rostro – Es bastante obvio ¿No crees? – observando a Edward asesinarle con la mirada – Nadie en esta casa es sordo – rió.

-Emmett, silencio – gruño Edward para luego concentrarse de nuevo en su hija – Cariño, insisto en que deberías preguntarle a tus abuelitos.

-De acuerdo – respondió la niña y a pesar que su pregunta no ha sido contestada, sigue con una segunda pregunta – Papi ¿Qué es ser gay?

Demonios. ¿Quién le dijo eso? De seguro ha sido Emmett, a veces pienso que mi hija es más madura que mi propio hermano. En fin, ya tendré tiempo para golpear a mi hermano, ahora tengo que salir de este embrollo sino quiero tener una pila de preguntas vergonzosas de mi hija.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – Preguntó Edward

-Tío Emmett dice que Barney es gay – argumentó mientras una risilla se le escapaba al grandote Cullen

-Barney no es gay – sonrió este maldiciendo al dinosaurio – Sólo su color es llamativo para los niños pequeños y se reían de él. – al menos no estaba mintiendo y lo había escuchado por allí – Eso es todo.

-Entiendo – murmura. Escucha a sus abuelitos bajar avergonzados y es entonces cuando recuerda que hay preguntas sin contestar – Abuelito – dice llamando la atención de Carlisle - ¿Por qué estás celoso de Alonso Díaz? – Preguntó de sopetón provocando nuevas carcajadas de Emmett y una disimulada sonrisa de Edward.

-No te preocupes, pequeña – sonrió Emmett – Lo que pasa es que tu abuelita es muy atractiva y causa de otros amiguitos se interesen por ella.

-¿Quiénes son tus amiguitos? – Volvió a preguntar la pequeña

-Emmett, deja de decir tonterías – habló Carlisle visiblemente apenado por la situación. Termino de bajar las escaleras y cogió a su nieta para sentarse en el sofá junto a ella – Cariño, el señor Díaz es un amigo del hospital y que a veces habla con tu abuelita mientras yo termino de atender a mis pacientes. No es nadie en especial, simplemente es amable – "Demasiado" pensó este provocando una disimulada risa en Edward

-¿Y los amigos de la abuelita? – Preguntó Nessie curiosa. Y el vampiro estuvo a punto de pegarse un tiro, claro si es que pudiera hacerlo.

-Son mis amigos – aclaró Carlisle y Edward lanzó una carcajada. Observó a su nieta a sabiendas que había pensado en algo - ¿Qué sucede?

-Son gay – afirmó provocando que ahora Emmett y Esme rieran. Carlisle lanzó un suspiro

-No – negó este sintiéndose cansado de tanta explicación – Son amigos colegas, doctores igual que yo. Otra pregunta. – le miró, rogando internamente porque ninguna pregunta extraña asaltará la mente de su pequeña nieta. Incómodo, comprobó que otra pregunta venía el acecho.

-Voy a escuchar música – se apresuró Edward subiendo hasta el segundo piso. Emmett extrañado apago la televisión. Carlisle temió

-¿Qué hacen durante las noches, sino duermen? – Preguntó ella

Carlisle

¿Qué error he cometido? Yo no debería responder este tipo de preguntas. Ni siquiera sé que debo responder, demonios ¿Por qué yo? Está bien, calma Carlisle, respira (aunque no sé porque lo hago) y todo saldrá bien. Solo inventa una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para tu nieta y por sobre toda las cosas, NO dejar espacio a más preguntas, de acuerdo… allí vamos, piensa Carlisle… piensa.

-Pues… - comenzó este visiblemente incómodo – Hablamos sobre lo que ocurrió durante el día – explicó lo más serenamente posible. Tras de él sintió el aroma de su esposa y se relajó, al menos no estaba solo en esa locura – Ya sabes, lo que ocurrió en el hospital durante el día y lo que hizo tu abuelita en casa.

-¿Y los demás hacen lo mismo? – Preguntó curiosa

-No lo sé – respondió a medias – Quizás tienen otras actividades… escuchan música, leen o cazan. Deberías preguntarles personalmente.

-Entiendo – murmuro ella observando sus zapatos detenidamente, Carlisle esperaba inquieto a que su pequeña nieta hubiese saciado sus dudas por ese día. – Gracias, abuelito. – sonrió mientras cogía su pelota e iniciaba la subida al segundo piso. Ambos adultos le vieron subir la escalera y perderse por el pasillo, y antes de poder sonreír y pensar "misión cumplida", escucharon - ¡Tío Emmett, te dije que mis abuelitos no eran cochinos, como tú!

De sonrojarme, lo hubiese hecho. ¿Qué le había dicho el inconsciente de Emmett a nuestra nieta? Me giré hacia mi esposa quién negaba a mi silenciosa pregunta, súbitamente me incorpore del sofá y subí raudo hacia el segundo piso, debía hablar con Emmett.

-Emmett – habló Carlisle a su hijo quién se hallaba cómodamente sentado sobre su cama - ¿Qué diablo le has dicho a Nessie?

-Nada – sonrió él cruzándose de brazos. Carlisle le imitó – Carlisle, sé cuándo debo medir mis comentarios y créeme que no le he dicho nada indebido a mi querida sobrina. Lo juro. – sentenció elevando su mano derecha a modo de juramente.

-Bien – susurró él no muy convencido – No me gustaría que expusieras las intimidades de Esme y mía frente a Nessie. Entiendes.

-Entiendo – volvió a sonreír Emmett – Mi sobrina preferida no sabrá las perversiones de sus abuelitos. Amén.

-Emmett – suspiro Carlisle. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, Emmett por su parte rió ligeramente y se acomodó sobre la cama. Al poco tiempo, la pequeña Nessie salió debajo de la cama y observo recelosa la puerta por donde su abuelo había salido.

-No es justo – vocifero Nessie cruzándose de brazos indignada – Me mintió.

-Nunca confíes en un vampiro, pequeña – rió el grandote – al menos ya sabes la verdad.

-Si pero tuve que esconderme debajo – menciono observando la cama – Por cierto tío, soy tu única sobrina – le miró ceñuda y Emmett volvió a reír, al poco tiempo Nessie se le unió.

Moví ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar las risas del segundo piso, no podía creer que Carlisle hubiese caído en una trampa así, tendría que hablar con Emmett seriamente. Observó a mi esposo bajar las escaleras sonriendo levemente, no hay duda que ha escuchado todo y enterado de la astuta trampa de Emmett y Nessie, le miró curiosa y él sigue sonriendo como si nada.

-Carlisle…

-Ya lo sabía – confesó Carlisle sorprendiendo a su esposa – poco servirá discutir con Emmett, ya Edward se enterará y le pondrá en su lugar – sonrió

Un innecesario suspiro sale de mis labios, existen ocasiones como esta que me preguntó ¿Quién puede ser más infantil, si mi esposo o mis hijos? Me acercó a él y le doy un beso en los labios, cerrando de alguna u otra forma aquella absurda discusión en la habitación, sé que durante la próximas décadas habrán cientos de malos entendidos y escenas divertidas junto a mis hijos y nieta, y pienso disfrutar de todo eso y más. Amo a mi familia, la familia que nunca pensé tener pero que gracias a Carlisle, hemos construidos juntos.

No puedo evitar reír al sentir mi cuerpo posarse sobre el sofá mientras seguimos besándonos, dejando la anterior discusión en segundo plano, existen mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparnos.

Un ligero suspiro, nos saca de nuestro mundo. Pese a nuestra agilidad, nos incorporamos del sofá tan lento como lo haría un humano, sorprendidos de ver a Edward parado en medio de la sala.

-Emmett – suspira Edward, observa a Carlisle y luego a Esme, sonríe – Sigan en lo suyo, iré ajustar cuentas. – Habló al tiempo que subía raudo las escaleras. Dejando al matrimonio de una pieza, sin embargo, sólo le basto unos segundos para sonreír y salir de la casa. Seguros de que la casa quedaría en buenas manos.

Es inevitable no sonreír y colocarse de buen humor ante el amor de Carlisle y Esme, quizás no pueda sentir las emociones como lo hace Jasper, pero he sido el primero en comprobar cuanto ese par se ama, aun cuando, en un comienzo, sus pensamientos me volvían loco. Acto que logre controlar con el tiempo.

Debo admitir, que son bastantes graciosas las preguntas de mi hija, y hasta cierto punto también soy cómplice por sus ocurrencias. Pero debo controlar al tonto de mi hermano, no deseo ser víctima de mi esposa por pervertir a nuestra hija.

-Emmett – inició Edward antes de colocarse debajo del umbral de la puerta.

-Es cierto que mamá y tú hacen lo mismo que mis abuelitos en la noche – Preguntó Nessie de sopetón provocando que el vampiro quedada con la boca abierta. Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, quién se encogió de hombros. Se arrepintió de no leer la mente de Carlisle antes de subir – Puedo hacer lo mismo con Jake.

La carcajada de Emmett no se hizo esperar y algo me decía que más tarde tendría una plática con Carlisle, ¿Qué demonios le dijo? Calma Edward, conoces a Carlisle, no puede decirle cualquier estupidez… eso es esperable en Emmett, incluso Alice. Demonios, quisiera que estuviese Jasper, necesito tranquilarme… Vamos, piensa, piensa,…

-Debe ser divertido… si lo hacen siempre – acuso su hija y Edward pudo sentir sus piernas flaquear ¿Podrían desmayarse los vampiros? Le preguntaría a Carlisle ¡No podía! Carlisle Cullen sufriría a manos de su hijo – Mamá y tú lo hacen siempre. – volvió a preguntar.

-Que mal pensado eres querido hermano – habló Emmett cuando logro controlar su carcajada. Fue entonces cuando Edward logro leer el pensamiento de su hermano. Un innecesario suspiro salió de sus labios

-No siempre – carraspeo Edward ¿Por qué sintió su boca seca? No tenía sed. – A veces escuchamos música o leemos libros. Tu abuelo lo hace y le gusta tocar sus discos antiguos. Nada anormal

-Ya veo – dijo la niña – Bien, iré a buscar un puzle de lobitos y luego regreso tío Emmett – anunció caminando tranquilamente hacia el pasillo.

-No tengo la culpa – alzó los brazos Emmett ante la mirada de su hermano.

Suspiro dedicando una mirada para nada amistosa a mi hermano, a este paso la inconsciencia de Emmett va a meternos en verdaderos líos, no quiero imaginarme las miles de preguntas y mal interpretaciones de mi hija por locos vampiros. Lo único certero es que buscaré la forma de cobrarle está a Carlisle… Por Dios! Él es médico y ha vivido décadas… puede inventar buenas excusas ¿O no?

-¡Abuelito! – Escucharon Edward y Emmett - ¿Qué te gusta tocarle a la abuelita?

-Cuenta saldada – rió Edward al igual que Emmett.

**FIN**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado está pequeña historia, me he divertido bastante escribiéndola, de sólo imaginar cada situación me hace reír. **

**Bueno, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Siempre deseo leer lo que piensan y saber si les ha gustado la historia. Por lo pronto, cuídense mucho. Nos vemos.**

**Anita **


End file.
